Itsy Bitsy Spider
by roxan1930
Summary: Hunter sings a certain lullaby to the spiders and let's just say that they don't take it so well and make Hunter feel their fury.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders.**

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

Hunter was walking around while whistling happily.

At the time being everything couldn't be more perfect with there being peace between the humans and the Invectids now that the Invectids had sunlight too.

Of course Hunter and everyone else knew that they still had to stay on guard if a new enemie would ever come but at the moment they were giving themselves and the spiders a big break.

Together they had decided that they would all get two weeks off before going back to training and patroling for anything suspicious.

They even had letten the spiders out so they could also enjoy themselves in any way they wanted to wich the even Flame and Ebony had seemed enthusiastic about.

Closing his eyes in relaxation Hunter continued walking and whistling untill heard a whole bunch of feet coming his way and already hearing that it weren't human feet he turned around and was greeted by Shadow, Venus, Flame, Brutus, Portia, Ebony and Hotarla.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Hunter asked cheerfully.

"Well, we were playing web-ball but when Hotarla slipped, her web broke and we lost our ball." Shadow explained.

"I'm so sorry." Hotarla apologised sadly.

"Don't worry, Hotarla. We all know you didn't lose the ball on purpose and it was just a accident." Ebony tried to comfort the smallest spider.

Ever since the battle with Mantid, Ebony had decided to be like a big brother for Hotarla like how his rider was her rider's big brother and so far he had been doing a pretty good job with that after getting some advice from Brutus at first but then he didn't need it anymore.

"Sorry, you guys. I haven't seen any ball around here." Hunter said.

"Alright, then we'll keep looking but what was that tune you were whistling?" Shadow then asked and needing to think back a little Hunter remembered what he was whistling and grinned.

"It's a old song from home." He explained and the spiders all moved a little closer in interest.

"Will you sing it for us, Hunter?" Venus asked politely.

"I love songs!" Hotarla cheered.

"Everybody does." Ebony chuckled and Flame nodded his head in agreement.

"Portia sure loves songs at least. I used to lose my voice because she made me sing so much for her!" Brutus laughed teasingly as he nugged his sister.

"You could've just said 'no'!" Portia countered and her voice just gave away how embarressed she was.

"Well, how about it, buddy?" Shadow finally asked and with pretty much all the spiders asking him to sing in their own way Hunter found himself unable to refuse and clearing his throat dramaticly, wich earned him amused chuckles from the spiders, he started singing the song he had been whistling.

_The Itsy Bitsy Spider crawled up the water spout._

_Down came the rain, and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain,_

_And the Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the spout again._

Hunter grinned when he was done but he was surprised to see the spiders all glaring at him.

Beginning to get nervous he asked them "What's wrong?"

"Are you mocking us?" Shadow then asked him to his surprise.

"That whole song is a complete insult!" Portia yelled.

"B-But it's just a song!" Hunter exclaimed, getting scared as he knew what everyone of those spiders could do.

"Yeah, right!" Brutus yelled, not buying it for a second.

"Guys, I think we found a new ball." Shadow growled and they all moved closer to the poor boy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hunter's voice rang through all of Arachna.

"Was that Hunter?" Corana asked from where she and the others had been peacefully chatting.

"Uhm… Princes Sparkle? You guys? I think you may wanna see this." Grasshop then called out as he looked over the land from the balcony?

"What's wrong, uncle Hop?" Sparkle asked as she and the others walked over to him.

Instead of answering Grasshop simply pointed at a certain area wich had a lot of cliffs and all the riders let their jaws drop when they saw Hunter being tied up with spider threads and their spiders each standing on a cliff, shooting strings for Hunter to bounce on and when he bounced away, they broke the lines.

They were using his as their ball in a game a web-ball.

"Why would out spiders do this to poor Hunter?" Aqune asked worriedly.

"Well, he did recently tell me about a song about a spider and even thought I told him that he should never sing it to any spider after he sung it to me, he obviously hasn't listened again." Igneous told the others and they all sighed.

"Well, that's Hunter for you." Magma said as he scratched the back of his head.

With that they all sighed again as they watched how their spiders continued to play with eachother and torture Hunter at the same time.

"HEEEEELP MEEEEE!" Hunter screamed as he continued tob ounce, hopping he wouldn't be dropped like the ball from earlier.

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I just decided to do a little random story about the Spider Riders and I hope you all liked it! Please review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
